


Good Morning Alfred

by BunnyFair



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Multi, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Just a short little Christmas morning through the eyes of Alfred Pennyworth.





	Good Morning Alfred

Alfred softly groaned when his alarm went off and sat up, turning it off. He stretched out and stood, getting ready for the day. He straightened his tie and stepped out, smiling softly at the Christmas decorations. He sniffed curiously and blinked in surprise when he smelled breakfast already being cooked.

He walked to the kitchen and smiled at Seraphina and Jason cooking breakfast. Seraphina looked up and smiled. "Morning, Alfie. Why don't you change into something more comfortable? Alice is planning a movie day."

Alfred smiled and fixed his mug of coffee. "I am quite comfortable in this, but thank you. I didn't expect anyone to be awake at this time."

Jay fixed two plates and shrugged. "We figured we'd take it off your hands for a day. You should relax for once, Alfred."

Alfred closed his eyes briefly as he drank some coffee and glanced over as Damian stood from the table to take his and Angel's plates. "Good morning, Young Master Damian, Young Lady Angel. Thank you for the sentiment, Jason. Should I assume I'm not allowed to clean all day as well?"

Seraphina chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course. Go sit down and relax, you deserve it."

Alfred nodded and refilled his mug before sitting at the table. Damian and Angel sat beside each other, their chairs pushed close together so they could talk in private. He smiled as they ate between words and leaned back in his seat.

He hummed softly and hid his smile as Clark held Bruce in his arms as he walked in with Selina beside him, an oversized button up shirt covering her person. He smiled as Bruce, having caught the smell of coffee, stirred more awake and Clark set him on his feet.

Selina prepared their mugs and Clark peeked over Seraphina's shoulder, saying, "That smells good. Thank you for cooking breakfast, Sera."

Sera smiled and slid the fried egg onto a plate. "No problem. Jay, can you refill the coffee pot?"

Jason nodded and kissed her cheek as he moved over to the pot. Alfred smiled as Sera easily fixed the plates and handed them out to the trio. He looked over as Connor walked in, looking thoroughly rumpled, and made a beeline to the coffee pot.

The young Super smiled in thanks as Sera slid him the largest mug and a plate, saying, "Thanks. I'll have Tim up and eating soon."

She smiled. "I know you will. Make sure you eat, too."

He nodded and headed off, tugging his sweatpants back up. Alfred chuckled softly and smiled as Dick carried a still-asleep Alice in on his shoulder. Dick yawned widely and shifted his hold on his girlfriend and plopped down on the couch, holding her close and pulling a blanket over them.

Alfred chuckled softly and smiled as they cuddled on the couch. He glanced down at his empty mug and blinked when Jay held out the pot, refilling the mug. Jay smiled and walked back to put the pot back in place.

Alfred smiled softly and relaxed back. Damian and Angel had finished eating and moved to a couch, still talking softly. Selina sat between Clark and Bruce, Clark was already wide awake while Bruce was downing coffee, slowly waking up. Connor was dragging Tim in, the smaller man wrapped in a blanket. Jason filled up the dishwasher with dirty dishes and Seraphina finished cooking, helping clean up.

Selina tilted her head at him and blinked. "Are you alright, Alfred?"

Alfred straightened up and smiled at her. "I'm quite alright, Ms. Kyle. I am simply reveling in how much my family has grown and how much love now fills the manor."

She smiled softly and nodded in understanding, gently squeezing Bruce's hand. Bruce smiled and nodded. "It has grown a lot over the years, hasn't it?"

Alfred smiled and stood. "Quite. I will return shortly, I have some comfortable pajamas I would like to wear during our marathon." Bruce nodded and Alfred walked to his room, a small tear sneaking out of his eye.


End file.
